


Falda  floreada, labios carmín.

by Paltita_Salvaje



Series: HQ! No  binario. [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ansiedad, Genderfluid, Multi, Out of Canon, Polyamorous relationship, Relación poliamorosa, Tsukishima genderfluid, no binario, no binary
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paltita_Salvaje/pseuds/Paltita_Salvaje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei  movía  las  piernas  con incomodidad, sus piernas  eran largas  y pálidas, frunció  los labios en una mueca, dio un  largo suspiro  y  se  puso la  ropa, una falda floreada  por debajo de la  rodilla, Yachi  pintó  sus  labios rojo carmín.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falda  floreada, labios carmín.

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu no me pertenece.

“Me veré como una jirafa”

“Cállate Tsukki” Tadashi la abrazó por detrás. “Mírate, pareces una modelo” dijo mientras besaba los pálidos hombros de Kei y colaba sus dedos entre la ropa interior de encaje. “Preciosa”

Kei movía las piernas con incomodidad, sus piernas eran largas y pálidas, frunció los labios en una mueca, dio un largo suspiro y se puso la ropa, una falda floreada por debajo de la rodilla, zapatos bajos y una blusa sencilla de hombros caídos. No podía evitar sentir vergüenza, era demasiado alta para ese tipo de ropa, respiró profundamente, se puso las gafas y salió a la sala, donde estaría Yachi esperando a maquillarla. 

 

“Tsukki te ves preciosa” dijo Yachi radiante mientras le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa. Kei tenía las manos cruzadas, sus dedos se movían con ansiedad y no podía dejar de morderse la cara interna de las mejillas. “Siéntate aquí” dijo Yachi señalando el lugar donde había puesto el maquillaje. “Traje algunos accesorios siéntete cómoda al elegir lo que necesites” Tsukishima sonrió ligeramente. Vio los femeninos accesorios, pulseras, anillos, collares, tomó una pulsera y un collar, mientras Yachi le pasaba brochas y esponjas por el rostro, por un momento se sintió como una princesa con tantas atenciones, con un caballero esperando por ella. Volvió a sonreír, poco a poco la ansiedad desaparecía.

Eligió rojo carmín para los labios. Estaba lista. Se volvió a ver en el espejo, sus largas pestañas, el perfecto delineado que le había hecho su amiga, el collar en su estilizado cuello, definitivamente era una princesa. 

Tadashi enmudeció cuando la vio. 

 

“¿Te gusta Yamaguchi?” preguntó con nerviosismo a su novio. Mientras bajaba la mirada. 

 

“Estás perfecta” 

“Todo es gracias a Yachi”

 

“No es cierto Tsukki, eres hermosa, no tuve que hacer nada, tienes un rostro demasiado lindo” Dijo Yachi Antes de darle un pequeño beso en los labios. 

“Se nos hará tarde, ya debemos irnos” dijo Interrumpiendo a Kei y a Yachi. Los tres se subieron al coche y se pusieron en marcha a la casa de Hinata que era donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta de graduación. Yamaguchi se estacionó afuera de la casa. 

“Espera Guchi, no, creo que fue mala idea”

 

“Amor, estamos los tres juntos, no pasará nada si estamos contigo” dijo mientras le acariciaba la pierna a Kei. 

 

“Tsukki, estás preciosa, deslumbrante, serás la más hermosa ahí, anda cielo, Hinata y Kageyama esperan por nosotros, me han estado mensajeando todo el camino”

 

Kei se sentía incómoda, el rostro le pesaba, la ropa interior le picaba, "Mala idea" se repitió constantemente en su cabeza. Se sentía un fenómeno, "Demasiado alta , estoy muy plana" los pensamientos negativos no se iban de su cabeza, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, Yachi la abrazaba recargando su cabeza en el pecho, las finas manos le acariciaban la espalda dándole una tranquilidad sin igual.

 

“Sabes que te amamos ¿Cierto?” 

 

“Si” contestó Tsukki apenas y con un hilo de voz. 

 

“ también sabes que para nosotros eres la persona más perfecta del universo, no tengas miedo de mostrar lo que eres amor” 

 

“Sí”

 

“Pasemos un buen rato Tsukki” dijo sonriendo, sujetó a Kei de la cintura mientras a Yachi le rodeaba el hombro con el otro brazo. 

 

“¿Un beso antes de entrar?” Preguntó juguetón el moreno inmediatamente Yachi saltó a su cuello y lo besó apasionadamente, Después Tsukki lo tomó de la quijada colocándolo a su altura, probando de la voluptuosa boca de su chico, el beso de Tsukki y Yachi fue demasiado lindo, ya que apenas y rozaron sus labios, acariciaron sus rostros y se dedicaron una sonrisa coqueta.

 

“Por qué tardaron tanto” Dijo Hinata antes de entrar. “¡¡Tsukishima te ves hermosa!!” Dijo mientras corría a sus brazos. 

 

“Estúpido Hinata, por qué me dejas..” Kageyama se quedó sin habla cuando vio a la rubia frente a él, tragó duro “Tsukishima” dijo murmurando 

 

“¿Qué soy mucho más de lo que puedes manejar?” contestó cortante la rubia con una mano en la cadera. 

 

“Bonita” volvió a murmura Tobio. Tsukki sonrió. 

 

“Te dije que te ves hermosa” repitió Yamaguchi en su oído. 

 

La ansiedad se había ido completamente, si estaba con sus dos amores nada podía pasar y tener unos amigos de mente simple, le beneficiaba en este tipo de situaciones, bebió y bailó un poco, su gesto se suavizó y pasó una de sus mejores noches con sus amores y amigos. Yamaguchi sintió un arranque de celos cuando algunos chicos se acercaban a Kei y Yachi no la descuidó en ningún momento de la noche mientras esperaba impaciente por el jugueteo para después de la fiesta.

 

Tal vez Hitoka se encargaría de quitarle el rojo carmín de los labios Y Tadashi de retirar esa falda floreada.


End file.
